Summer 2018 Drama
The Summer 2018 Drama was a series of events occurring from 13 July 2018 to 21 August 2018. It is, to date, the most extreme and controversial drama in the history of the UMS, as the events surrounding it caused numerous major events, including major amendments to the rules, the Sixth Server Downtime, and the resignation or general leaving of numerous players. Beginning On July 5, 2018, a clause was added to the rules, such that all land claims were to be approved by an OP before construction could begin was added. This was to prevent similar situations like Zion and its Menschbahn (MB) transport system, prior to an OP order to have it moved elsewhere. It was projected to cause issues due to Zion's proximity to Unterganger City Airport, as well as Viktoria, Old Newport, and other settlements directly to the northeast of Unterganger City, and OPs had to impose a move order against Neo's will due to this. Zion was moved to the far east of the server as part of the move order. Following the move, AlphaSkyRaider and other players began taunting Neo about the origins of both his in-game name (ThomasAAnderson) as well as Zion, relating everything they could to My Little Pony related topics. Soon after, Alpha expressed interest in creating a shitpost town that would compete with Zion as a roleplay town following this conversation. For this reason, Hasbro was erected about 1000 blocks East of Zion. Construction began immediately without any sort of land claim from Alpha for Hasbro on July 13, 2018. Railway Claim Drama The drama began later that day when Neo came online, heard about Hasbro, and immediately objected to the idea, especially given the fact that it was built under his Zion MB Transport System. Alpha attempted to calm Neo down, saying that it would just be a shitpost town that would compete with Zion. Given the context of the town, however, Neo rejected the idea, saying that it "diffused the Flaw and a crime against humanity", and that he would "nuke" Hasbro when he returned (He was in London at this time). Alpha attempted to take this to his advantage, saying that he knew this would lead to good roleplay between everyone. Neo, at this point, also commented that Hasbro was too close to the Zion MB Transport System and that it had to move. Alpha interjected, saying that the Zion MB, by Neo's logic, would block precious building land. Both players went to OPs NerdieSanders and QuestionTuesdayFTW in an attempt to resolve the dispute. Neo told the two OPs that based on the fact that Ugultu's Fegeline transport system had a 30 block radius where there was to be no development, that he should be able to do the same with the Zion MB, and thereby force Hasbro to move. Alpha, using this logic, proposed the argument that he could place rails all over the server and impose the same rule, preventing construction anywhere. Nerdie affirmed that transport systems did not constitute as a claim to anything. Neo disagreed, saying that when Zion was moved to its current location, Ugultu asked Neo to stay 30 blocks away from the Fegeline in the event of future development. Neo had to put a clunky slope into the MB because of this restriction. It was discovered later that Ugultu put this restriction up because he felt that Zion's build style and the Fegeline's build style would clash. Ugultu said this restriction was exclusive for Zion. Nerdie continued on in explaining that it seemed like Neo said he had no problem with the name Hasbro, but in reality seemed to be very uncomfortable with and even offended by the name. Furthermore, Nerdie ruled that Hasbro was not a taunt just because it violated Neo's personal feelings, saying that he could see Neo objecting to Hasbro regardless of its location. Stating that the players of UMS have the freedom of "expressing their creativity of shitposting", Nerdie proposed that neither the Fegeline or the Zion MB will be modified by Zion or Hasbro, respectively, and that Zion would not bomb, destroy or in anyway degrade Hasbro, but rather add to the shitposting. Hasbro was also to stay within defined boundaries. After numerous agreement drafts and Nerdie ultimately leaving the server temporarily for his own sanity, the players and QuestionTuesdayFTW came to an agreement and ratified it. Contract Breaches and Punishments Following this agreement, Krebs trolled Neo, causing him to void the first of many contracts with Krebs & Alpha, and other players on the UMS. All 3 members and Ugultu were then handed bans and punishments deemed fit and equal by the OPs for their role in the Railway Claim Drama. Neo thought his punishment was unfair and proceeded to moan about it to the OPs, specifically to QuestionTuesdayFTW during his ban. This caused Krebs and Alpha to be given harsher punishments whilst was Neo given a lesser punishment. This resulted in Alpha beginning to turn on Neo. On the 28th of July, Neo found the Zion Embassy in Fegelein spammed with TNT blocks and a brick wall in front of the building. Neo threatened to build an embassy on top of Dorklich's, which Krebs said "would be an act of war," causing Neo to respond with "I already found this shit an act of fucking war," resulting in an argument over embassy rights. On the 4th of August, Ugultu spawned some UFO's over Zion after Alpha had built some in Hasbro. They were quickly removed (they stayed for 8 seconds to be exact) but Neo still saw it. A trial was called for the next day by QuestionTuesdayFTW in an attempt to remediate. Neo Gets Banned After the trial on August 5, Ugultu was de-opped for 3 days, Alpha was made to only build in Fegelein for a week under OP supervision and Neo had to write an apology. Many thought this was unfair and Alpha called for a vote to have Neo banned. The vote went ahead and ironically enough, QuestionTuesdayFTW advocated for a second opinion on handling Neo, yet was the one who banned Neo when he was sleeping, with the vote's results clearly showing support for him to be banned. Neo, upon realization, began to message numerous players about the entire situation, but was either blocked or ignored because of previous attempts to remediate failing. Black August 13 Raids On August 13, two unidentified players, "kaicen" and "stinen" joined the server without consent of RDPIsOnCrack. They promptly griefed DA's Castle, where they spawned, the RT Central building, the Teleporter Station, and Fegelein. They used lava and water, similar to how BeeDee accidentally griefed Eston Post. During the process, "kaicen" repeatedly said "Just a prank bro, don't overreact. It's minor and just a harmless joke." After an IP investigation, it was revealed that Neo and his Japanese friend respectively were the perpetrators of the raids taken place. It was later revealed that Neo did this, despite knowing that circumventing a ban would result in the ban becoming permanent because he needed to get the attention of UMS players in order to discuss the situation. He also raided this very wiki for the same reason. Immediately following the raids and the revelation that Neo had conducted them, his approval rating plummeted to zero, with a majority of people blocking or straight up ignoring him. The server was down for several days after the incident in order to stop further griefing by reinstating the whitelist, and to undo the damages. This period is now seen as the Sixth Server Downtime. The Final Straw "If I was taken hostage and Neo is responsible for negotiating my release then I would rather remain a hostage." - RDPIsOnCrack "This is worse than the FA drama by extreme magnitudes, and I am now forced to play my card." - QuestionTuesdayFTW After discussion with QuestionTuesdayFTW, Neo attempted to create another contract with the playerbase, relaying it through QT. Despite the contract being accepted for the most part, many of the terms were breached without Neo's knowledge; the De-OP clause, in particular, was the most resisted clause, as it was not only difficult to police but also heavily unjustified. Growing tired of his antics, Alpha took things into his own hands and decided to raid Zion in revenge for Neo's raid (having previously made music videos on his raid & ban). Ugultu told him about End Crystals and he set about blowing up & griefing Zion. Upon Neo finding out via the render, he complained to QT one last time about the entire situation. With new agreements always getting rejected, and his newest attempt to negotiate resulting in WQ_Josh leaving the server until everyone had blocked Neo, QT had enough and resigned from all UMS related positions right then and there. On 21 August 2018, Zion was removed by Ugultu at 20:45, leaving only the preserved tower built by himself, which is currently in Sacramento until he finds a better place for it. Sadly, Neo has continued to stalk the community, including raiding this wiki a few times. Wikia Raid Texts Neo replaced contents from several pages with those texts below in the given dates. First Raid - 14 August 2018 This article has been censored by the Zion Union for the heavy promotion and constant diffusion of corruption, Ill democracy, favoritism and the flaw. After a lack of diplomacy and collaboration by the two arguing parties, any diplomatic act has been suspended by Zion has been suspended until further notice. Zion has given up on any attempt on democracy. Blessed be our founding Father and Zion, a nation reborn. May the star be with you all. Message from Neo: as you can see, dear players, I changed, I changed to your standards, since you have already changed, I changed to what you really are. Here is a little update on the flawed players, and their offenses: - Ugultu, Founder OF Sanostonburg (offenses: Corruption, harassment, favoritism) - AlphaSkyRaider: Founder OF Fegelein (offenses: harassment) - NerdieSanders: Mayor of Canabai and its districts (offenses: Corruption, power abuse, harassment and general incapability to solve any issue diplomatically) - QuestionTuesdayFTW: Founder of Solaris (offenses: Corruption, treason, favoritism) - WQ_Josh: (offenses: harassment) - KrebsLovesFiesh: Mayor OF Dorklich (offenses: harassment) - Neo: Founding Father Of Zion (offenses: not being able to just act like Socrates) If you think I indeed am wicked, please dig deeper and figure out why I am first. Have a splendid day -Neo Second Raid - 5 September 2018 Minecraft UMS Raiding "stinen" account reveal: The user about to be mentioned has helped Neo with the raids that occurred on August 13th 2018 Second Raider info: Minecraft username (Main) xTSB Discord ID: tsb#6722 Have a nice day! Gallery Screenshots provided by Neo himself. DA's Sandcastle.png|DA's Sandscastle as it was griefed. TP Hub.png|TP Hub as it was griefed. Fegelein 1 (raids).png|Fegelein as it was griefed. Fegelein 2.png|Ditto. Fegelein 3.png|Ditto. Trivia *Fegeline still retains something similar to 30 block no-building zone in some certain areas as a part of a greenbelt project. *Neo had shown some screenshots supposedly showing CloroxEnergyDrink and TSB contributing to the raid. **However, it's debated that the screenshots are fake as well as Clorox and TSB both denying the allegations made against them. ***To further add to this, after Clorox assisted Neo in hijacking accounts in July 2019, it was decided that Clorox & TSB probably did help Neo raid. *Stinen tried to build a redstone clock that would crash the server before RDP banned them and shut the server down. It was one of the reasons why the server constantly kept crashing even after they were banned. *Neo tried to use some server nuking plugin and a mod called "Wolfram" but was unable to due to the lack of server memory. *Following the Black August 13 Raids, a frivolous terrorist group ISIZ (Insane State of Zion) was created to mock the modern day ISIS. **To this day, they are still mentioned infrequently in The National Records Articles. National Records articles have also been written about crazy Zion residents, and how other governments refused to take them in as refugees, similar to the current European Migrant Crisis. *QT's ultimate "rage quit" from the server is compared to BritishDolfy17's (BD) rage quit, which has become a meme in the community. **Although he implied that he was permanently leaving in August 2018, he returned in September 2018, but was taking a very hands-off approach to future UMS affairs. *The Drama can be seen as a final straw for RDPIsOnCrack deciding on whether the server ownership needed to change again. Later in August 2018, server ownership was transferred to NerdieSanders. Category:Events Category:Server Downtimes